1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide latches for doors, panels and the like. The latches incorporate a locking feature and are resistant to corrosion, making them useful in automotive, recreational vehicle, marine and other applications.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various types of slide latches are known. These latches are inserted in a cut-out opening of one panel and are slidable in the plane of the panel to engage a second panel or frame member. Conventional slide latches are typically non-locking and can be relatively complex to assemble and susceptible to corrosion.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,841,674 and 3,850,464 to Bisbing, et al., which are hereby incorporated by reference, disclose slide latches of one-piece or two-piece construction that do not include a locking feature.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing, and to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.